


A is for Avengers

by evieeden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Bucky Barnes Feels, Civil War Team Captain America, Clint Barton's Farm, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Multi, On the Run, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Avengers (2012), Red Room, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieeden/pseuds/evieeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles for each letter of the alphabet, all revolving around life for the Avengers and everyone around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Ambiguous

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to have a variety of pairings, so I've rated it E for now, just in case it gets a bit heated later on.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.

The hallway was dark, although a faint light shone out from the kitchen. Blinking blearily, Darcy saw the two super-soldiers chatting quietly about running in the morning.

“Urgh, exercise.”

Steve looked up and smiled at her. “It’s a good way to start the day.”

She stuck out her tongue. “I prefer lying in bed.”

Bucky’s grin was a crooked, suggestive thing. “That can be a good way to start the day too.”

With a wink, the two were gone, Steve’s voice lingering in the air.

“Let us know if you want to join us…”

Darcy snorted and then froze.

Wait…what?

 


	2. B is for Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's letter is the letter B.
> 
> Hopefully you like this drabble and thanks for reading.

Tony eyed his enemy.

He calculated routes, strategies and potential hazards in an instant.

He had just come off a 74-hour science bender and found that someone had purchased donuts.

There was only one left. Only one victor.

Barton’s dog wagged its tail cheerfully.

Who even let the dog in here? Didn’t he have a no pets policy in the tower? It did look friendly though – he liked friendly dogs.

Sensing his weakness, the dog pounced. Tony made an aborted grab for the donut, but it was too late.

“I hate you,” he told the dog.

Its tail kept wagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got these drabbles sorted through to D (so not far really) so if anyone has any word prompt suggestions for E-Z, I'd be happy to have them.
> 
> Thanks xx


	3. C is for Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the letter C...

They came for them on a Tuesday.

He and Natalia had made their way out of Russia when they were spotted just outside Tbilisi.

They tore apart when the first team broke into their apartment, his left arm blocking the gunfire. It gave Natalia time to arm them both and then disappear through the window and onto the roof.

Their plan was to scatter and then meet up. He never made it to their checkpoint, taken down eight miles away by a combination of words and tranquilizers.

He woke up in the chair.

A sobbing, red-headed girl stood opposite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it xx


	4. D is for Discordance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the letter D...
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this drabble.

There was always sadness, Wanda thought, in the possibility of what could have been.

There were choices too.

Vision chose the Accords. He chose to listen to Stark. He chose to help imprison her.

That wasn’t what she wanted; not someone who couldn’t be afraid of her, but someone who saw her clearly and chose her anyway.

So she chose Clint because he believed in her.

She chose Steve because he always tried to help her.

She chose Sam and Scott because they were kind.

She chose Bucky because he understood.

She thought that she had made the right choices.


	5. E is for Elusive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long. Inspiration seems to come and go at a much slower pace than time does. Anyway, a big thanks go to lisatheredfox who came up with Elusive for the letter E.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this drabble.

“So explain to me why we’re here again?” Steve asked.

Natasha tsked at him from behind the wheel. “We’re here because you decided to side with your boyfriend against the Accords, and now you need somewhere safe to stay.”

He scowled at her. “I know that part. But why are we in Arizona?”

“Because you need someplace to hide and you need to not be alone to dwell.”

In the distance, Clint’s familiar figure stepped out onto the porch of a dilapidated farmhouse, Wanda and Laura joining him.

Natasha smiled sadly at Steve. “We all need a little help sometimes.”


	6. F is for Fatal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the letter F.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like this drabble.

She slid carefully out of the bed, leaving the dead politician behind her.

Dressing quickly and efficiently, she quickly copied the information from his laptop and swept the room for any incriminating evidence.

Her eyes got stuck on the blue face, stricken on the pillow, and she swallowed hard

She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it out of the room to the elevator.

“Long day?”

She startled and took in the grinning face of the man leaning opposite her.

Sandy blonde hair, medium height, medium build, but strong arms and strong hands.

_Barton, Clinton. SHIELD affiliated._

Shit.


	7. G is for Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came from a very bad mood and reading some sad fic. Anyway, I hope you like it, despite the fact that it's not really a happy chapter.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.

It’s painful to watch, Natasha thinks. Every day she watched Steve trying to find a hint of Bucky Barnes in the man left wearing his dead friend’s skin and every day she could see the strain of it wither him away.

She could have told him it was false hope long ago, but part of her had bowed to his conviction.

Now, she sat quietly next to him, lending him what support she could as he stared aimlessly into the dark, the loss of Bucky Barnes finally hitting him.

The Winter Soldier stood silently behind them, their unmoving unmoved guard.


	8. H is for Heartbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the letter H. I was in a glum mood when writing it so it's not the happiest.
> 
> Still, hope you like reading it.

“I think we just need to take some time to figure out what we want.”

The words hit him like a sledgehammer.

Pepper sighed. She was always sighing nowadays.

“We both need to make compromises, Tony. We have to decide what we’re willing to sacrifice to stay together…and if that’s the right thing for us.”

“Right. Time. Compromises. Let’s do that.”

What else could he say? He had only wanted to protect her.

He knew the suits would be the last straw, but he wouldn’t have done it any other way.

He didn’t think she would’ve expected him to either.


	9. I is for Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest installment. Slightly more cheery than the last.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Being held prisoner was not doing much for Wanda’s peace of mind. Sure, they called it ‘keeping her safe’, but then, Hydra had been kind to her at the start too.

They couldn’t stop her from finding out about Steve and Sam’s arrest and escape though.

Which was why a voice in the back of her head told her the explosion in the compound wasn’t a real attack. That voice also stopped her impaling Clint with a knife when he crept up behind her.

She was just glad she could trust her instincts when it came to him at least.


	10. J is for Justification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another drabble. This one inspired by my belief that Natasha never explains herself...ever.

Natasha made it as far as the royal palace in Wakanda before she was spotted by T’Challa himself.

“You can come down, Ms Romanoff,” he called up to the tree she had sequestered herself in. “I know why you’re here.”

Natasha paused at his assurance. It was rare that she didn’t have to offer some kind of explanation for her actions… true or not. She didn’t know if she liked that he could understand her reasoning or not.

She jumped down to land in front of him. T’Challa barely blinked, but offered her a smile instead.

She didn’t smile back.


	11. K is for Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's K and with it some Bucky and Steve.

Steve stared at the Soldier. The Soldier stared back.

He didn’t know what had happened. One minute he was trying to have a conversation with Bucky – _no, not Bucky_ – and the next, the Soldier had slowly pulled him in and kissed him.

It had left Steve completely dumbfounded.

He couldn’t help the blush that spread up his cheeks. The Soldier’s mouth quirked up in what could be vaguely called a smile.

Without a word, the Soldier led him over to the sofa, pushed him down and cuddled up next to him.

Automatically, Steve’s arm wrapped around him, holding him tight.


End file.
